Chapter 1 - New Faces and Old Enemies
Chapter 1 - New Faces and Old Enemies is the first Mission in LEGO City Undercover. It acts as somewhat of a tutorial, explaining many of the game's functions as it progresses. Plot Summary The mission begins after a cut scene depicting Chase McCain's return to LEGO City two years after the events of LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins. McCain has a brief meeting with Mayor Gleeson, who informs him that Rex Fury has escaped. She further explains that she believes Fury is responsible for a crime wave currently plaguing LEGO City, even showing him her limo being stripped apart and her driver stripped to his undies. McCain inquires about the safety of Natalia Kowalski, and Gleeson informs him that she's safe and still in witness protection. After Gleeson leaves in the half stripped limo, McCain makes his way to the LEGO City Police Station where he meets Frank Honey and places a phone call to Natalia. Natalia isn't happy to hear from McCain, since he was the one who accidentally revealed her as the witness against Rex Fury. Natalia refuses to tell McCain where she is, but an announcement over the PA at the LEGO City Hospital reveals her location. Natalia tells McCain she's leaving the hospital, since Fury is loose. When he finishes talking to Natalia, McCain has to repair the police mainframe, which was hacked earlier in the day, and then further damaged when Frank attempted to repair it with a hammer. After repairing the computer McCain encounters Chief Dunby, who orders McCain to get into uniform. Frank shows McCain to the basement, where McCain obtains a uniform, unlocking the Police Officer Disguise. Next Frank introduces Chase to Ellie Phillips who works at the Requisitions Desk and Evidence Locker. Ellie issues McCain a Communicator and tells him he'll need to take it upstairs to connect it to the mainframe. While synchronizing his Communicator, McCain learns that Chief Dunby has fallen asleep, and needs to be woken up to give a briefing on Rex Fury. Dunby's office door is locked, and Frank, who had the key last, has lost it upstairs. Once McCain reaches the upper level, Ellie calls. McCain explains about the lost key, and Ellie tells McCain that the Communicator can find things. This unlocks the Detective Scan function of the Communicator. Once McCain has obtained the key to Dunby's office, Frank goes off to play video games, leaving McCain to risk angering Dunby by waking him up. After McCain wakes Dunby, Dunby holds a briefing about Rex Fury. During the briefing Dunby shows the security cameras he's set up at key locations, including Cherry Tree Bank. The bank's security camera shows a robbery in progress and everyone scrambles to respond. Outside the police station Ellie calls Chase and informs him that she's upgraded his communicator to enable the Navigation function. After explaining how to use it, she urges Chase to rush to the bank. As McCain and the rest of the LEGO City police arrive at the bank, a group of bank robbers dressed as clowns bursts out. McCain chases and arrests the getaway driver, and then Ellie calls informing him that a clown has just been seen on the roof of the Red Cafe. McCain proceeds to the Red Cafe but sees no sign of the bank robber. McCain calls Ellie, who updates his Communicator to allow it to scan for known criminals. This unlocks the Criminal Scan function of the Communicator. Using the Criminal Scan function, McCain locates the bank robber. After capturing him, he tells McCain that one of the other robbers had said he was going to head for the docks if the robbery went bad. McCain proceeds to the Docks in Auburn where he discovers the criminal is already aboard a cargo ship. McCain's access to the ship is blocked by a broken gate. A nearby dockworker asks for McCain's help in fixing the gate, but once inside McCain needs to find a way on to the ship. Another dockworker is able help him, but is unwilling to do so until McCain recovers his sandwich, which was taken by a seagull. After McCain recovers the dock worker's sandwich, the dock worker calls a nearby crane operator to give McCain a lift onto the boat. McCain locates the final bank robber, and pursues him from the ship into the water and back on to the docks. When McCain captures and arrests him, the chapter is concluded and Chapter 2 - Blast from the Past begins. Category:Missions Category:LEGO City Undercover Missions